1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exterior airbag cushion for a vehicle which is constructed so that a cushion unit is rapidly expanded ahead of a vehicle, and a device having the exterior airbag cushion.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle is provided with an interior airbag device so as to protect a driver and a passenger against an unexpected dangerous situation. Such an interior airbag device can protect passengers in the vehicle, but has a drawback in that it never protects the vehicle itself, the opposing vehicle or persons who are outside the vehicle. In order to solve the problem, an exterior airbag device which is constructed so that an airbag cushion is expanded ahead of a vehicle in the event of a collision has been proposed. However, the conventional exterior airbag device is constructed such that the airbag cushion is expanded only by the explosive force of airbag gas, so that the expansion speed of the airbag cushion is limited in the event of a vehicle collision.
Particularly, the conventional exterior airbag device is constructed such that the airbag cushion expands from both sides of the vehicle to the center thereof. Thus, unless the airbag cushion expands rapidly, a space is created around the center of the vehicle, so that impact acting on the vehicle may increase. Therefore, an airbag cushion which expands rapidly while having sufficient rigidity is required.